


Oh My Deadpool!

by pcyxbyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spider-Man/Deadpool (2016) #4
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyxbyun/pseuds/pcyxbyun
Summary: Baekhyun não imaginava que ao levar os sobrinhos em um evento de cosplay, ele trocaria uns beijos com o Deadpool. Muito menos que voltaria para casa com uma edição limitada do box do Senhor dos Anéis.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Oh My Deadpool!

— Não! De jeito nenhum, hyung! – reclamou o mais novo com o irmão.

— Baekhyun, eles são seus sobrinhos, o que custa? – questionou o mais velho.

— A minha dignidade?! – Baekhyun revidou, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto para o lado contrário ao irmão.

— Como você é impossível! – reclamou Baekbeom, tirando a carteira do bolso e pegando algumas notas de dentro. – 20 mil wons está bom para você?

Baekhyun analisou as notas na mão do irmão, pensou nos mangás de Haikyuu que estavam para lançar e dinheiro nunca se recusa né?

— 23 mil¹ wons e não se fala mais nisso. – disse estendendo a mão em direção ao irmão, que bufou e tirou mais algumas notas de dentro da carteira, entregando para o menor.

— Conversa com as crianças, parece que tem um dublador, desenhista, sei lá, que eles querem ver. Procura saber o horário para não chegarem atrasados, ouviu?

— Tá, tá, já entendi. Mais alguma coisa?

— Baekhyun, é um evento de cosplay.

— NEM FODENDO.

[...]

E foi assim, meus caros, que chegamos na atual situação.

Byun Baekhyun vestido do famoso super herói Homem-Aranha, e acompanhando os sobrinhos em um evento de anime (contra a sua vontade, é bom deixar claro).

Seoyul e Sewoo são irmãos gêmeos. A garota, como boa amante de jogos, se fantasiou como a Kitana de Mortal Kombat. Já o menino, nerd de carteirinha, decidiu se vestir como o seu personagem preferido da saga do Senhor dos Anéis, o elfo Legolas. Ambos no auge dos seus 15 anos, andavam pelo pavilhão do evento parecendo duas criancinhas, animados com cada novo cosplay que viam por metro quadrado.

Eles até mesmo se tornaram atrações. Uma vez ou outra, Baekhyun tinha que parar para tirar fotos dos dois com algumas que pessoas que curtiam as suas respectivas fantasias. Não podia negar, até que estava gostando.

Não era de fato o tio chato que deixava transparecer na hora de fazer algum favor. Só preferia o conforto do seu quarto do que ter que andar pra caramba num local cheio de adolescentes fantasiados – fora que ele estava começando a suar dentro da própria fantasia vermelha.

— Tio, olha só, daqui a pouco vai começar o painel com o desenhista que a gente quer ver. Você vem junto ou quer ficar andando por aí? – Seoyul o parou e perguntou, já pronta para sair andando. – Quando terminar a gente te liga.

— Tá bom, podem ir. Só me liguem assim que acabar, ouviram? – questionou e os gêmeos acenaram com a cabeça, sorrindo para o tio e saindo correndo para o palco desejado. –Tsk, crianças...

Baekhyun, de fato, gostava do evento. Durante a sua caminhada, pode ver vários cosplays de personagens de animes e jogos que adorava. Até mesmo parou para tirar foto com um Yamaguchi!

Aproveitou do dinheiro que ganhou – cof cof, extorquiu – do irmão para comprar alguns mangás novos que faltavam em sua coleção.

Porém, foi depois de quase meia hora andando que encontrou um Deadpool.

Não, um Deadpool não. Era O Deadpool.

Ficou fascinado com a perfeição da roupa. Todos os mínimos detalhes da fantasia alheia faziam jus a enorme fila formada para tirar foto com o cosplayer.

Foi de tanto encarar, que nem percebeu que estava sendo encarado de volta. Só quando o Deadpool (mascarado, vale lembrar) começou a andar em sua direção, que Baekhyun piscou, desviando o olhar do corpo alheio e focando na sacola que segurava.

— Olá! Vejamos se não é o amigo da vizinhança. – cumprimentou o maior.

O Byun não esperava mesmo que a voz dele fosse tão grossa. Não, ele não esperava.

— Ah, pois é né. Homem-aranha e tals. – respondeu com uma risadinha, não era o ser mais sociável da Terra.

— Gostei da fantasia, mas cadê a máscara? Sua identidade é como o segredo do mágico, nunca pode ser revelada. – exclamou o Pool, com um dedo levantado ao ar, dando um tom mais dramático para a sua fala, fazendo Baekhyun revirar os olhos e soltar uma risada.

— Minha identidade já foi revelada por outra pessoa, só estou seguindo com a vida de super-herói que me resta devido aos meus incríveis poderes!

O maior riu da fala do loiro, pegando de primeira a referência ao último filme do Aranha e decidindo seguir com a brincadeira.

— Bom, então para uma relação mais amigável, nada mais justo do que eu revelar a minha identidade, certo? – perguntou, recebendo um “você quem sabe” do menor. – Só não conta para ninguém, beleza? Segredinho nosso.

— Certo.

Foram questões de segundos para o queixo de Baekhyun quase ir ao chão. Ele não esperava que por debaixo daquela máscara, estaria um homem tão lindo quanto aquele.

As madeixas em tom castanho natural, as orelhas avantajadas e os olhos levemente esbugalhados. Ele nunca imaginou que essa junção teria um resultado tão positivo.

Podia jurar que por baixo daquela fantasia, o corpo do moreno era sarado.

Céus, estava começando a imaginar demais.

— Prazer, Park Chanyeol. – disse o moreno, estendendo a mão para que o loiro apertasse.

— Byun Baekhyun, prazer. – apertou a mão alheia, sorrindo levemente.

Chanyeol, discretamente, checou o Byun de cima a baixo, agora sem a máscara, podendo ver tudo o que o pedaço de pano no rosto o impedia.

— Então, Baekhyun. O que faz andando sozinho nesse evento? – perguntou e começou a andar, esperando que o menor o acompanhasse.

— Hum, meus sobrinhos, na verdade. – disse coçando a nuca, riu com o pensamento que veio na hora, “Obrigado por tudo Beom, se não fosse pela sua viagem de última hora, eu não estaria do lado desse monumento agora. Te amo, irmão.” – São adolescentes apaixonados por esse tipo de evento. Meu irmão teve que viajar e eu que estou cuidando deles. 

— Super entendo. Minha irmã tem uma filha que só gosta de ir ao parque comigo. Esforços que fazemos pelos pequenos, mas no final do dia, a felicidade deles é uma ótima recompensa. - disse Chanyeol com um brilho nos olhos, fazendo o Byun dar um sorriso de canto concordando.

Amava os sobrinhos desde o primeiro momento que viu eles, dois pacotinhos enrolados na manta da maternidade. Mesmo agora crescidos, gostava da cumplicidade que tinha com os menores. Era como um irmão mais velho para eles.

E foi com conversas sobre a vida de ambos, que andaram por todo o pavilhão e mais um pouco, podendo desenvolver um interesse mútuo entre eles.

[...]

— … e foi assim que meu apelido virou cabeça de batata no último ano do ensino médio. Totalmente lendário, não acha? – o maior terminava de contar um dos seus maiores micos da vida para um Byun que segurava a barriga de tanto rir.

— Pelo menos foi no último ano né? Imagina se tivesse sido no início do ensino médio? Seriam 3 anos! 

— É, você está certo sobre isso. – respondeu o rapaz risonho.

Quando Baekhyun ia perguntar algo ao maior, uma voz saindo dos alto falantes do evento anunciou o início das competições.

"E em 10 minutos, começa a competição da categoria de Melhor Fantasia! Participantes, em 5 minutos estejam reunidos no salão principal do Pavilhão 4. Boa sorte a todos!"

— Ah, essa é minha deixa. – disse um Deadpool tristonho. Estava gostando demais de bater papo com o Aranha, mas precisava participar da competição. Não tinha gastado uma grana alta na fantasia atoa. 

— Mas já? Você vai participar do concurso?

— Vou sim! E ganhando o primeiro lugar, eles vão dar um cupom valendo 42 mil² wons para ser usado em qualquer loja de qualquer pavilhão. – respondeu Chanyeol, com um sorriso presunçoso de quem sabia que ia ganhar.

— E como o senhor tem tanta certeza que vai ganhar? – perguntou o Byun desconfiado, espremendo os olhos na direção do maior. 

Uma ideia surgiu na cabeça do moreno, fazendo-o dar um sorriso de lado olhando os lábios do menor e deixando o loiro ainda mais intrigado.

— Vamos fazer assim. Se eu ganhar o primeiro lugar, eu compro qualquer coisa que você quiser. – Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a proposta do maior. – Porém-

— Ah, claro que tinha que ter um porém. – resmungou o menor, cruzando os braços.

— Se eu ganhar o segundo ou terceiro lugar, como o prêmio não é lá grandes coisas, você vai me dar algo que eu pedir. – propôs o maior, analisando a reação do baixinho, que ainda olhava desconfiado para ele. – Relaxa, que não vai ser nada de grande valor, prometo.

— Hm… – ponderou o Byun, pensando o quê ele poderia perder recusando a proposta do moreno. – Ok, eu aceito! Mas, estou quase sem grana. Não esqueça da sua promessa! 

Chanyeol sorriu tão largo que Baekhyun achou que o sol estivesse descido do sistema solar para fazer uma visitinha a ele.

O maior assentiu e agarrou a mão do Aranha, o guiando em direção ao local indicado pela voz do alto falante.

[...]

— … e em terceiro lugar, Feiticeira Escarlate! - anunciou o apresentador da competição, palmas soando dos espectadores em frente ao palco.

Baekhyun estava na fila da frente, encarando Chanyeol e torcendo pelo maior. Quando percebeu a cabeça virada em sua direção, fez um sinal de fighting para o moreno, tendo como resposta um balançar de cabeça, pois o mais alto estava com a máscara da fantasia. 

A feiticeira pegou seu prêmio e saiu do palco, dando a deixa para o apresentador continuar com a premiação.

— E agora, em segundo lugar temos, – uma pausa infernal, enchendo os participantes de expectativa foi feita – o grandioso Deadpool! 

Baekhyun sorriu desapontado, gostara mesmo da fantasia do maior e esperava que ele conquistasse o primeiro lugar. Mas ao olhar para Chanyeol – agora sem a máscara – avistou um sorriso de canto no rosto do moreno, e ele não parecia nem um pouco triste.

Se locomoveu até a lateral do palco, por onde desciam os competidores e esperou pelo Deadpool, que estava terminando de tirar uma foto com o prêmio que ganhara.

— Eu esperava mesmo que você fosse conseguir o primeiro lugar, uma pena que não tenha ganho. – recebeu o maior estendendo a mão para um hi-five. Gostava desse tipo de comprimento e não tinha tanta intimidade para dar um abraço.

— Nah, está tudo bem. Eu achei a fantasia daquele Wuxian bem irada! – comentou o moreno sobre o vencedor do primeiro lugar. 

Foi um cara vestido de Wei Wuxian, protagonista de uma série chinesa que estava bem em alta na Ásia. Não podia negar, ele foi bem original e mereceu o prêmio.

Começaram a caminhar para fora da aglomeração de pessoas, parando em frente à loja onde o Park ia retirar o prêmio com o vale que ganhou do apresentador. Baekhyun ficou um pouco afastado, para não atrapalhar a circulação de pessoas no local. Acabou recebendo uma mensagem da sobrinha, passando a localização para ela e esperando os gêmeos ali mesmo.

Viu o Park se aproximando e guardou o celular na bolsa dos mangás, dando sua atenção ao maior e ficando curioso com o que ele havia ganhado.

— Eae? O que foi que você conseguiu?

— Ah, um box de Senhor dos Anéis edição de colecionador. Eu nem gosto tanto assim. – respondeu dando de ombros, deixando a sacola perto dos pés, visto que o box era um pouco pesado.

— O quê?! Você tá brincando! – Baekhyun disse com um brilho nos olhos. – Senhor dos Anéis é uma das melhores trilogias do mundo! E ainda por cima a edição de colecionador. Chanyeol, você sabe quanto que vale isso? Como você é sortudo, cara.

Chanyeol ficou encarando o menor falar sobre o box e uma ideia surgiu em sua mente.

Se aproximou do menor, o que fez o loiro parar de falar abruptamente e levantar o olhar para o maior 

— E se, nós dois saíssemos ganhando?

— Como assim?

— Bom, você está me devendo algo, certo? – encarou o menor, que assentiu com a cabeça, ainda não entendendo o que o moreno tinha em mente. – Eu posso te dar o box, e você me dá algo em troca.

— Tá brincando… – disse desacreditado, negando com a cabeça e pensando que ele era louco. O que ele poderia dar em troca que valesse o mesmo que um box de edição de colecionador. – Certo, e o que é que você quer?

Com um sorriso no rosto e um leve rubor nas bochechas, o Park respondeu.

— Um beijo.

Baekhyun sentiu todo o seu rosto pegar fogo, até mesmo o seu pescoço e a ponta de suas orelhas estavam esquentando, tamanho era a vergonha que estava sentindo. Não negava, queria mesmo trocar uns beijos com o maior e, quem sabe, o número de celular também. Só não esperava que ele fosse ser tão direto assim.

— Sem pegadinhas? – perguntou se aproximando mais do maior.

— Sem pegadinhas. – disse, segurando na cintura do menor com uma mão, e com a outra encaixando a mão no vão do seu pescoço.

Baekhyun encarou o mais alto uma última vez, balançando a cabeça em negativa, tirando um risinho do Park, antes de aproximar os rostos e encostar de leve os lábios.

Começou devagar, apenas um colar de bocas. Devagar, foram abrindo e se encaixando melhor, entrando num ritmo gostoso e sentindo a hora certa de aprofundar o ato.

Baekhyun passou a pontinha da língua no lábio inferior do maior, que abriu a boca de imediato para receber o menor em sua cavidade.

As línguas escorregavam uma na outra bem lentamente, o beijo era suave, a boca alheia macia fazia arrepios se espalharem pelos corpos dos dois meninos.

O Byun puxava o maior pela cintura, buscando por mais contato corporal, enquanto o moreno deixava leves puxões no couro cabeludo do loiro, fazendo-o soltar sons durante o beijo, sons que agradavam demais o Park. 

Chanyeol deixava leves mordidas no lábio inferior do Byun, se afastando um pouco para iniciar um novo beijo.

E foi quando aproximaram as bocas novamente e a língua do menor adentrava a boca do Park devagarinho, que ouviram gritos ao longe, fazendo os dois interromperem o beijo aos risos.

— O TIO BAEK TÁ BEIJANDO O DEADPOOL!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> twitter: @stressyeol


End file.
